Heal
by TGHall
Summary: Post Season Five Final. The girls are rescued from the dollhouse now they need their partners to help them heal. Emison. One Shot.


**A/N: Don't own Pretty Little Liars. **

**This is for Emilyandali on tumblr, hopefully this is enjoyable. **

**ONESHOT. Enjoy.**

"They're alive," Toby rejoined the group huddled outside the police barrier on the outskirts of Rosewood's dark extensive forrest. It was well after midnight and the air was still heavy with cold tension and worried minds.

Collectively the group heaved a sigh of relief, Caleb held a crying Ashley Marin to his shoulder, Ezra smiled as Byron and Ella Montgomery embraced each other. Peter Hastings clapped Toby on the back and Veronica Hastings let out a relieved breath. Pam and Wayne Fields embraced, Pam pressed tightly against her husband's chest as he rocked her.

Further away from the group Alison watched, relieved and anxious. They were safe, her friends were alive. Though she didn't doubt Toby's words Alison needed to see for herself, needed to hold them in her arms.

"Make room," an EMT bustled through the tree line, escorting two girls.

Caleb and Toby vaulted the barrier easily rushing over to their partners sides. Caleb pulled Hanna into his arms as she collapsed against him, sobbing. He pressed his lips to her hair over and over, trying to keep his own tears at bay. Ashley Marin rushed over to the couple, Caleb passing Hanna off but not moving far away. Alison watched them, tears streaming down her own face.

Toby approached Spencer more cautiously and allowed her to pull him in, she kissed his lips desperately and all but fell against him till he was holding her upright. He scooped her into his arms bridal style with no trouble and carried her the rest of the way, Spencer wiped at his cheek from her position in his arms as his own tears fell. Alison smiled happy for them wiping at her eyes as Spencer's parents crowded the two all the way to the ambulance.

Ella beat Byron and Ezra to Aria and held her crying daughter tightly, Byron cupped Aria's face and said something that made the petite brunette cry harder before she hugged him furiously. Ezra hung back hovering and unsure. Alison could feel his apprehension and sympathized with him, she was pretty much in the same boat, did anyone even want her here.

Finally Emily emerged and Alison felt like she could breath again. Frazzled and obviously weak Emily stumbled out of the tree line an EMT assisting her. Wayne was over the barrier as soon as he caught sight of her and pulled her into his arms, Alison noticed her flinch and wondered just what horrors had been inflicted on them all. Pam was only a step behind pulling her baby girl into her arms and smothering her face with kisses.

Alison caught sight of blonde hair in the distance and titled her head curiously as Mona emerged, with died blonde hair and that horrible yellow shirt. The girl looked defeated Alison noted lost and barely coherent, the EMTs tried to help her but she fell suddenly. Alison found herself rushing to her old enemy's side before she could stop herself.

"Let me help you," Alison whispered her voice horse from crying.

Mona looked up at her vacantly and Alison with the help of the EMTs pulled the bottled blonde to her feet. She was ice to touch and Alison shook off her jacket wrapping it around the shivering girl.

"Stay safe, Mona," Alison warned as the EMTs lead the vacant girl away.

Alison watched her go and something inside of her that hated Mona died or she just noticed it had died. Either way all her anger and frustration and fear of the other girl was gone.

"Ali," Emily breathed behind her and Alison turned to her mermaid.

"Em you should be in an ambulance," Alison scolded gently, stepping closer to pull the blanket tighter around the brunette.

Emily caught her hand easily tangling their fingers together and Alison couldn't believe how good it felt to touch the brunette. It made it all real. She was alive and touchable and real.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Ali breathed, tears starting a fresh as Emily smiled at her gently.

"I was so scared," Emily admitted wiping at the blonde's cheeks as tears rolled down her creamy skin. "That I'd never see you again."

Alison pressed into the hand holding her cheek firmly, taking deep breaths to try and control her emotions. She felt overwhelmed and relieved and so very, very exhausted.

"I couldn't lose you, Em," Alison hiccuped trying to speak through her tears. "I can't lose you."

"You won't," Emily promised pulling the blonde closer.

"I love you I know I never told and I'm so sorry about-"

Emily kissed her delicately as though afraid at any moment the blonde would break and Alison wondered when Emily's rescue had become about comforting her and not the brunette.

"I'm sorry too, Ali," Emily admitted as she pulled away from the blonde's lips, her thumb stroked Alison's cheek softly. "So sorry I didn't believe you. We lost so much time."

"We didn't lose anything," Alison assured her mermaid. "We're alive and…"

"In love," Emily smiled.

Alison sniffled and cleared her throat.

"Are we?" she asked trying to be playful but it came out as a worried whine.

"So in love, Ali," Emily assured her, taking her lips once more.

Alison surrendered herself to the kiss feeling Emily everywhere as the brunette squeezed her fingers and caressed her cheek. She smiled into Emily's lips, this was their new beginning, the start of their happy ending, Alison just knew it.

"Yes, yes," an impatient voice cut in. "Can we be in love at the _hospital_?"

Alison pulled away from Emily as Pam Fields crossed her arms, that no nonsense scowl in full effect and Emily just laughed.

"We'll meet you there," Emily promised refusing to let go of Alison as she pulled them to the ambulance.

"We will?" Alison asked gladly following Emily but confused as to where they were going.

Emily climbed into the back of the ambulance as an EMT looked to their conjoined hands.

"Only family members in the van," he said pointedly.

Emily glared at him.

"She's my girlfriend," Emily said sharply.

Alison felt her whole body tingle as Emily give them a label. Girlfriend. She really liked the sound of that. The EMT looked her over once and she glared darkly at him till he shrugged and let them both in.

Once they were settled in the back and safely on the way to the hospital Emily finally eased up on her death grip on Alison's hand though the blonde refused to let go.

"Girlfriend huh?" Alison asked nudging Emily playfully.

The brunette winced as Alison's elbow touched her abdomen and the blonde was instantly feeling gently across her body.

"You're hurt," Alison concluded with a worried glance to Emily's abdomen.

Emily tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"I'm fine, the hospital will patch me up," Emily smiled.

"Kisses help though," the brunette added with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Alison's worry was sedated somewhat as Emily joked and her fears gave way to amusement, happy for a moment of teasing.

"Do they now?" Alison asked a warm smile covering her lips.

Emily nodded smiling back.

"Well we shouldn't keep the patient waiting," Alison breezed leaning up to kiss her mermaid softly.

Emily met her lips gently, both of them tentative and soft not wanting to spook or break each other. Emily swiped her tongue along the seam of Alison's lips and the blonde opened her mouth in a gasp. The brunette slid her tongue inside, exploring Alison deeply as the blonde succumbed to her mermaid's talented tongue.

They traded kisses and giggles the whole ride to the hospital and in no time at all found themselves in a room with the other three girls. Mona had been put into isolation for fear of how she would come out of her catatonic like state but the others were given a room all together after the hospital staff had been made aware of their unique situation.

Emily embraced each of her friends as they settled into the room, Alison holding her hand firmly the whole time. The blonde found out from Spencer and Emily mainly that they'd been isolated the last three weeks, left alone in exact replicas of their own bedrooms and only allowed out for the bathroom and meals, each of which were taken alone. It had been torture and Alison could only imagine how her friends must have felt. Not knowing if the others were alive or not or if they'd ever get out. She assumed it was similar to her own prison cell but at the same time A had taken something familiar and safe, home essentially and made it their prisons, she felt for her friends and hoped this didn't break them completely like A obviously hoped.

As doctors and nurses bustled in and out of the room Alison took the time to try and comfort each of her friends as much as she could. No parents or partners had been allowed into the room but Emily flat out refused to cooperate until she was assured Alison wouldn't have to leave.

When the girls were finally alone again after the doctors and nurses had examined them thoroughly, Emily still clinging to Alison's hand, the room feel eerily silent. Each of her friends seemed lost in their own personal nightmares and Alison was unsure of what to do. She stroked her thumb over Emily's hand and it seemed to awaken the brunette somewhat. Tried brown eyes met her own and Alison used her free hand to trace Emily's cheek.

"You going to be able to sleep?" Alison asked.

Emily looked away shyly and Alison titled the other girl's head back to face her gently.

"What is it?" she asked deliberately not asking if the brunette was 'alright' or what was 'wrong' of course her mermaid was still suffering, but they were stronger together.

"Will you," Emily stuttered clearing her throat. "Will you lay down with me?"

Alison smiled gently and nodded.

As she went to climb into Emily's hospital bed she looked over at the other girls, Hanna was facing away from them all her shoulders shaking as she sobbed, Aria sat with her knees pulled up to her chest her head buried and Spencer sat staring vacantly across the room. Alison stopped and pulled away from her mermaid.

Emily gripped her back in fright, her nails digging into Alison's skin.

"Hey, hey," Alison soothed, stroking fingers through Emily's hair and stepping closer to the shaking girl. "I just want to check on the others."

Emily pressed herself into Alison's stomach as soon as the blonde was close enough and seemed to be trying to bury herself in Alison. The blonde stroked her hair gently and waited for Emily to stop shaking. All the while she observed the others girls around the room.

"Please, Em, just for a second," Alison assured.

Hesitantly Emily let go, Alison pressed a kiss to her mattered dark hair and stepped away. She headed for Spencer first as the other girl seemed to be the most alert.

"Spencer," she called softly approaching the other girl slowly and in her eye line.

She stopped when the other girl didn't respond.

"Spencer?" she called again.

This time Spencer slowly turned her head to take in Alison better.

"He said," Spencer cleared her throat, tears gathering in her eyes. "He said you were all dead."

Alison stepped closer but didn't touch the brunette.

"Toby, Caleb, Ezra," Spencer's tears trickled down her face. "And you."

Alison reached out a soft hand and touched Spencer's shoulder, the brunette just cried harder.

"We're not, Spencer," Alison assured curling her fingers into Spencer's hair. "Everyone's alive, especially Toby."

Spencer lunged for her suddenly pulling the blonde to her in a fierce hold, burying her face in Alison's stomach as she sobbed uncontrollably. Alison tried to keep her own tears at bay and patted at Spencer's head soothingly.

"I promise," Alison whispered. "He's alive. We all are."

Spencer choked and cried as Alison just held the broken girl, over her shoulder Alison could see Emily was also crying softly. A had done a number on them all, convinced them the people they loved most were dead. Hanna and Aria were still non responsive and Alison made a quick decision holding Spencer to her.

"I'll be right back," she whispered to Spencer, disentangling herself from the sobbing girl.

Spencer didn't fight her just slumped against the bed drained when Alison laid her down gently. The blonde pressed a quick kiss to Spencer's forehead the only real comfort she could offer at the moment and headed back to Emily's side.

Her mermaid grasped for her as soon as she was in reach and pulled her in tight again, Alison let Emily move the blonde to where she needed her and finally the brunette settled into her stomach again. Alison combed her fingers through Emily's hair softly while she fished out her phone with the other hand.

She quickly texted Caleb, knowing Toby and Ezra would cause a scene and out of all of them Caleb was the most likely to keep his composure. She could just imagine all the parents and men huddled in the waiting room. While she knew the girls' parents wanted to see them and could appreciate how important they would be in their children's recovery process, A had tortured these girls with the death of their lovers, not their parents.

And while Emily was relatively calm and relaxed in Alison's presence, the others where slipping further and further into their personalized hell. Alison would gladly break hospital regulations for her friends and she intended to take the fall completely when their parents found out.

Caleb's response came through almost instantly and Alison was relieved but that was only part of the puzzle. There was a supply closet not far from here with scrubs and coats and if they had any hope of sneaking three men into the girls room it was going to have to be in disguise.

Alison rubbed Emily's back in a soothing pattern as the brunette snuggled into her. This was another obstacle that was going to have to be crossed.

"Em," Alison softly asked. "Em I need to leave fo-"

Emily's grip tightened and she shook her head violently against Alison's stomach.

"No," she whined.

"Em please I want to help our friends," Alison pleaded. "I won't be gone long."

"Gone?" Emily choked pulling back. "You said you wouldn't leave."

"I know, mermaid, but I'll only be ten minutes tops," Alison assured but Emily's brown eyes were hurt and lost.

"Please don't go," Emily begged. "Please."

"I'm coming straight back ok," Alison cupped her girl's cheek. "Straight back. I promise."

Emily nuzzled into the hand on her cheek but her eyes were still scared. Alison leaned in and kissed her softly. When the blonde pulled back Emily was still frozen with her eyes closed, a happy little smile tugging at her lips. Alison kissed her again quickly unable to resist.

"Ten minutes," Alison promised again pulling away.

"No," Emily whined but Alison pulled herself free of the brunette's death grip.

"I'll come with you," Emily started to climb out of the bed and Alison grabbed her.

"No," she said firmly. "Listen to me, Em. You need to rest I'll be right back. Promise me you won't get out of this bed."

Emily stared at her but didn't move out of the bed.

"Promise?" Alison asked.

Emily nodded and while it wasn't a verbal agreement the sooner Alison left the sooner she could get back.

"Ten minutes," she said again. "You can time me."

Emily quirked a little smile and Alison kissed her forehead deeply.

"This is not goodbye," she promised.

Emily whined softly as Alison forced herself to leave the room as much as she wanted to climb into bed with Emily and sooth the brunette she needed her friends safe too.

She met the boys at the nurses station each of them was shuffling uneasily until they spotted her and rushed over as one unit.

"Are they ok?"

"Where are they?"

"Alison please tell me-"

She held up a hand to silence them understanding their hunt for answers but feeling completely overwhelmed by their questions.

"They're alive but they need you guys," Alison smiled as they nodded. "A convinced them we were all dead and they're pretty shaken up over it."

"Should we get their parents?" Toby asked.

Alison shook her head.

"Its going to be hard enough to sneak the three of you in there and too many people will just overwhelm them, they've been isolated from each other for three weeks," Alison warned.

"Why did A convince them we all died?" Ezra puzzled.

"To make them weak," Caleb concluded. "No family, no friends, no loved ones makes you do stupid things, I would know."

Alison shook her head again.

"He only convinced them _we_ were dead," Alison said gesturing at the four of them. "Thats why they need us in there, Emily is calmer when I'm there but the others are-"

"You and Emily?" Toby asked titling his head.

Alison placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I'm not saying its a bad thing I just always thought.." Toby trailed off as Alison's glare hardened.

"Do you want to get in that room or not?" she snapped.

Toby held up his hands in surrender but Caleb didn't back down so easily.

"I think what Toby means is you better not be playing Emily," Caleb warned.

Alison stepped toward him menacingly.

"You're lucky I only have ten minutes," she seethed.

"Ok," Ezra stepped in. "I think we can all agree that Alison and Emily's relationship is their business and really the three of us, out of everyone should understand what its like to hurt the one you love."

Toby and Caleb looked away but didn't argue and Alison smiled at Ezra in thanks, he nodded back.

"Can we just go?" Caleb asked shifting again on his feet.

"Theres a supply closest down the hall, we need to get you guys changed and then you have to come to the room separately, if you all rush the door it will look suspicious," Alison warned.

The men nodded in understanding.

"Who first?" Alison asked.

Toby, Caleb and Ezra looked between each other. They were friends Alison could tell and as much as they each wanted their lover in their arms they didn't want to deprive the man standing next to them.

"Whose the worst in there?" Toby asked and Alison could tell by his expression he knew she wouldn't say Spencer, he really was a good guy.

"Hanna," Alison said, Caleb nodded tears forming in his eyes. "She was crying when I left."

Caleb stepped forward and followed Alison down the hall, she picked the supply closet lock quickly and gave him some blue scrubs. As she was heading for the door to let him change he reached out a hand touching her shoulder lightly. The blonde turned back to him.

"Thank you," he said sincerely and Alison nodded.

Back at the nurses station she talked softly to the other two Toby correctly guessing that Aria would be in worse shape than Spencer. Certain the other two and Caleb were aware of the plan Alison headed back to the room. It wouldn't do to enter with the newest doctor and nurses, it was much less suspicious if they all entered separately.

Emily was rocking back and forth in her bed when Alison got back.

"Em," Alison gently called but the brunette wasn't responsive.

Alison touched her shoulder when she was close enough and Emily almost shot off the bed in fright.

"Its me, its me," Alison assured her before Emily dragged the blonde into her arms.

"You were gone," Emily sobbed into her stomach and Alison pulled the brunette closer.

"I know I'm sorry," Alison knew it wouldn't do any good to explain.

Emily was tired and lost and scared she wasn't thinking rationally and trying to explain why Alison had to leave wasn't going to fix anything. So Alison just held Emily to her, whispering soothing words in her mermaid's ear.

"You should lie down," Alison gently soothed trying to lay the brunette back on the bed.

Emily clung to her.

"I'm coming too," Alison assured her pulling away a fraction so she could look into Emily's eyes.

As she gently wrestled herself out of Emily's death grip and lay the brunette down the door opened and Caleb dressed in blue scrubs stepped through, he closed it gently behind him and Emily flinched. Alison climbed up onto the bed her mermaid immediately curling into her side.

"It's just Caleb," she softly soothed.

Caleb waved at Emily gently and headed over to Hanna's bed. Alison turned away from the sight wanting to give them privacy but she heard Hanna's sharp intake of breath and then her sobbing grew as Caleb soothed her.

Emily buried herself into Alison's neck her breathing finally slowing as she started to drift off. Alison rubbed patterns along Emily's back so happy to be holding the brunette like this. The day finally began to catch up with her and Alison felt her eyes grow heavy.

Alison thought she heard Ezra talking to Aria softly but she couldn't be sure as she drifted off to sleep.

It had taken a lot of convincing, a touch of Alison's formidable dark side and just a dollop of pleading but Alison had finally managed to convince her best friends parents to let their boyfriends spend the night in the girls' rooms, at least the first night straight out of the hospital.

Alison had awoken in Emily's hospital bed, that first night, with the brunette safely tucked into her neck to find the head nurse less than impressed that the other girls beds also included buddies. Toby, Ezra and Caleb were all asleep protectively wrapped around their girls but the head nurse was glaring at Alison.

Alison had managed to convince the hospital staff that this was therapeutic to the girl's trauma and had even been backed up by Detective Tanner surprisingly enough. Eventually the head nurse had just huffed and left the room not disturbing any of the sleeping occupants.

Alison had taken the opportunity to slip out of Emily's hold and head to the waiting room to talk to the parents along with Detective Tanner outlining all she knew about what the girls had gone through and how best she thought they could cope. At first the parents had been adamant that their daughters just needed to be home but Alison had led them quietly to the room and showed them their peacefully sleeping daughters wrapped around their partners.

Emily had shifted searching for Alison and the blonde had climbed straight back into the bed, not caring about her audience at all. Emily had relaxed as soon as Alison was holding her again and had resettled into the blonde's neck. It was more than likely this visual that convinced them all of the truth behind Alison's words. Pam had stroked Emily's hair gently and asked Alison if she wanted the older woman to stop by her house for some clothes, grateful Alison had agreed and Pam had been the first to offer the Fields home to Alison. The other parents had followed Pam's lead and by the time the girls were released from observation their partners were each staying the night. Even Ezra.

That was how Alison found herself in Emily Fields bed three days later, she hadn't left Emily's side since and was thankful that Pam had spoken to her father and explained the situation. She didn't want to leave Emily's side for anything or anyone.

The room still smelt faintly of paint and Alison's arms still ached from when she and Wayne had repainted the whole room three days earlier. She could still remember Emily's loud whine when they'd first gotten to her room and it had taken Alison longer than she liked to admit to recognize what was wrong. Emily's room was her prison.

So Wayne and Alison had painted the room a light sky blue when Emily had finally calmed down enough to pick a colour. Her bed sheets had been changed, pictures moved to opposite walls, the pillows on her window seat all replaced. Everything was different as much as it could be in three days and Emily had finally started to relax in the space.

The door could still not be shut, too many memories of being locked in tormented Emily and everyone staying in the Fields home respected that. The door was always open but everyone knocked on the outside wall waiting to be permitted entrance before they stepped into the threshold it was their small way of still giving Emily, and by extension Alison, privacy while still allowing the brunette to feel safe.

A soft knock sounded on the wall and Emily looked up from Alison's chest where she was resting against her girlfriend on the bed. Alison titled her book to look to the door her fingers still lightly combing through Emily's dark locks.

"Come in," Emily called still lying against Alison.

Wayne stuck his head round the doorway and smiled at the sight of the two cuddling. Emily smiled back shyly and Alison grinned at her girlfriend's father, she had always liked Mr Fields.

"I see you're both having a lazy day," Wayne chuckled stepping into the room.

Emily nodded snuggling into Alison's side, Alison set her book down and gave Wayne her full attention.

"Well I'm taking your mother out for a bit," Wayne said conversationally. "I assume you'll be happy to have her out of your hair for a few hours."

He grinned as Emily nodded. Alison knew Pam meant well but the woman was having a hard time letting Emily out of her sight and it was beginning to get to the brunette.

"I'm taking her out for at least four hours, some shopping and maybe a long lunch," he said.

"Thanks, Dad," Emily muttered.

"No problem, sweetie," Wayne assured he stepped over to the bed and kissed his daughter's forehead gently.

Alison watched the tender moment happy her girlfriend had this wonderful man in her life. Wayne leaned up suddenly and pressed a quick kiss to Alison's forehead too stunning the blonde.

"Don't get too carried away," Wayne warned with a cheeky wink as he left the room.

Alison gaped at the door and felt Emily giggle into her shoulder.

"Did that just happen?" Alison asked in disbelief.

"What?" Emily asked through her giggles. "My dad kissing your forehead or-"

"Your dad pretty much implying I'm going to jump you as soon as he leaves," Alison was astounded and slightly offended. "I mean you just got out of the hospital and-"

"Ali," Emily cut her off softly. "I'm not going to break."

Alison looked down into imploring brown eyes.

"I know that," Alison assured her mermaid. "But I wouldn't, we're still new and.."

"Are we?" Emily asked seriously. "Are we really that new?"

Emily pulled the blonde down to her for a deep kiss. Alison sighed into the brunette's mouth as they pressed against each other. Alison sliding further down the bed and Emily pushing herself up and over the blonde. The kiss turned desperate as Emily slid her tongue along Alison's.

"At least wait until I get her out of the house," Wayne called playfully.

He laughed as the two shot apart. Alison in fright, Emily in embarrassment.

He left again with another amused grin and Emily burst into more giggles as Alison picked up her book and smoothed her hair pretending nothing had happened.

"Ali," Emily whined when the blonde continued to ignore her.

"Hmm?" Alison hummed thumbing through another page of _Great Expectations_.

"You're ignoring me," Emily whined pitifully.

"Hmm," Alison hummed again, this time in agreement.

Emily pursed her lips at Alison making exaggerated kissing noises but the blonde calmly kept reading.

"Girls," Pam called knocking on the wall softly.

"Yeah, mom," Emily called turning her pout away from Alison as her mother entered the room.

"You're father and I are going out for a bit," Pam shifted nervously and Alison could tell the older woman didn't want to leave.

"I know, Dad told me," Emily assured her mother.

"Will you be ok?" Pam asked worriedly. "I don't have to go."

"Mom, I'm fine," Emily laughed. "Ali's here and the cops are out the front, we're fine."

"Alright," Pam agreed taking a deep breath. "Look after her, Alison."

"You got it, Mrs Fields," Alison saluted though she was deadly serious.

Pam kissed her daughter's forehead softly and then cupped Alison's cheek warmly.

"It's Pam, Alison," Pam softly corrected the blonde.

Alison nodded in understanding and gratitude.

"Of course, Pam," Alison agreed.

Emily watched the two happily.

"Alright I best be off," Pam headed for the door.

"Bye mom," Emily called.

"All set to go?" Wayne asked as he appeared in the doorway.

Pam nodded, though she seemed more like she was going off to battle than a shopping trip and lunch. She turned back to her daughter.

"Two hours," she promised.

"Four," Wayne mouthed over her shoulder stretching suddenly when Pam turned back to him.

Both Alison and Emily tried to cover their giggles as the adults finally left.

"They really love you," Alison said softly.

Emily smiled and looked up at the blonde.

"I love you," Emily answered, kissing the blonde gently.

"If you're trying to seduce me its not going to work," Alison reminded playfully pulling away from Emily's lips.

"Do I really have to try?" Emily asked with a knowing smile.

Alison chuckled shaking her head.

"So come on, we only have four hours and who knows when this will ever happen again once my Mom works out Dad tricked her," Emily reasoned.

"Em," Alison giggled as the brunette took her book away and then pulled the blonde to lie down on the bed, Emily half covering her. "Em wait."

"Why?" Emily asked softly whining but also a hint of fear creeping into her tone.

Alison stroked the brunette's cheek and sighed.

"Are we doing this for the right reasons?" Alison asked. "You got out of hospital three days ago and-"

"I love you," Emily solemn swore.

"I love you too, that was never in question, but this is a step," Alison hedged gently. "A step I don't want to rush."

"But we already.. that night.." Emily blushed and Alison pulled her in for a gentle kiss of reassurance.

"That night was beyond words," Alison promised. "But its what came after that scares me."

"You're worried were going to fast?" Emily titled her head in confusion.

"I'm worried were not thinking rationally and that we're just so caught up in each other that we haven't even begun figuring out how this is going to work," Alison admitted.

Emily pulled away and Alison forced herself not to drag the brunette back to her lips, not to tell her to forget everything the blonde had just said.

"You think we're going to break up," Emily was devastated.

"No," Alison assured her hands sliding up and down Emily's arms. "I want to make sure we don't break up. But we haven't talked about colleges and I don't even know if I'm going to finish high school, I missed a lot, and the others probably don't want anything to do with me. Em I'm scared because what if they make you choose…"

"Ali," Emily breathed falling into the blonde. "I love you and they love you too they just have to remember it. We'll figure it out, college, the future, all of it. I promise."

"I can't lose you, Em," Alison pulled the brunette into her tightly, burying her face in her girlfriend's locks.

"And you won't," Emily assured, moving back just enough to connect their lips again. "I promise, Ali. I'm yours."

"I'm yours too," Alison promised a relieved sob choking out of her and into her mermaids mouth as they kissed again.

* * *

**I apologize for lack of smut but it felt too rushed. Hope you're not devastated.**


End file.
